Personal recreational vehicles such as motorcycles, ATVs, and jet skis are an increasingly popular way to spend recreational time. The use of protective gear is one of the most important aspects of personal vehicle operation. The use of such gear when riding motorcycles, for example, greatly helps to reduce the risk of serious injury or death. While the use of protective headgear such as helmets is widespread, there is a paucity of effective gear for the protection of a rider's body and torso area. Many accidents involve physical contact of the upper body area, whether from collision with standing objects or the skidding resultant from being thrown off of a vehicle such as a motorcycle or ATV. Also, many accidents involving motor vehicles are a result of unavoidable collisions when the rider either encounters an unexpected obstacle or loses control of the vehicle in some manner. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which suitable anti-impact protection can be provided for the torso area of riders of motorized land or water based recreational vehicles on a personal basis, and a need for a means by which impending collisions can be avoided.
Various attempts have been made to provide an apparatus for protection of the body of a motor vehicle operator. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,159, issued in the name of Alarco, describes an impact-absorbent cellular structure intended for use as protective wear for protecting people from being forcibly thrown against other persons or objects. The Alarco apparatus utilizes air pockets to absorb the brunt of initial impact of the wearer with an external person or object.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,505, issued in the name of Flosi et al., describes an apparatus utilized as an upper body protector for off-road riders. The Flosi apparatus provides rigid partitions in the manner of an exoskeleton to provide the user with upper body protection, augmented by padded lining and straps for connecting and securing the protective components of the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,111, issued in the name of Jackson et al., describes a system for removing a rider from a vehicle in the event of a crash or expulsion by means of a drag reducing device. The Jackson apparatus comprises a harness system with integral transmitter and receiver system which initiates deployment.
Additionally, ornamental designs for a protective jacket exist, particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. D 296,030 and D 426,050. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are not ergonomic in a manner that permits fully unimpeded movement to the user. Also, many such apparatuses fail to protect the full extent of the user's upper body in the event of impact. Furthermore, many such apparatuses do not provide a satisfactory means by which a rider can avoid impending collisions and adequately protect themselves during expulsion from a moving vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need for protective upper body outerwear without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.